Revealing Feelings
by WolfLightningOmega
Summary: Just a little story that I put together about Anubis and Sadie. Basically what will happen if they kiss and they are forced to marry because of some stupid rule. Read to find out! It's Great! WARNING: I wrote this story a long time ago so spelling and grammar mistakes are going to be present. I have graduated high school but I haven't updated the grammar and spelling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the updated chapter. I did not do any editing on grammar, but I did edit the layout and the spelling. Just so everyone knows. I **_**have**_** read the book. I **_**am **_**aware that I the layout at the end is HORRIBLE! AND! I **_**could not**_** find the book to help me confirm the spelling.**

Sadie POV:

I tumbled out of the portal, into the my Dad's palace. Everything was exactly the same when we say her last. Dark with except with one door lit up. As I expected, Anabis appeared to great me.

"Your Father isn't here." He said sincerely. He walked up and took my hand. Instantly I was in a bliss. His smoldering eyes leering me in drawing towards him. My heart pounding against my chest. I thought it was going to burst right out.

Anabis smiled slowly before saying "Don't you have a question for me?"

'What?' I thought, 'How could he know that? I never even told him I had a question for him.' I looked at him suspiciously.

"How could you know that? I never even told you." I said squinting my eyes at him.

"I've been helping you and Carter find the rest of the pharaohs in the world. I've been watching you. Your quite entertaining." Anabis said this with a little glee in his eyes.

"I see." Was all I was able to muster. I was starting to get nervous.

I knew that if I didn't ask the question now, I probably would miss the opportunity. I gathered up my confidence and looked up at him.

"Did you find the person to court yet?" I asked, looking down at the floor. Refusing to look at him.

"Yes I have." I could feel his eyes borrowing down on my head. I was starting to feel self concisions. I turned around looking down at the floor. My throat closing up. Tightening up as if my air was being restricted. I started to hyperventilate.

I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder gently and turn my around. The other hand lifted my head so I was looking into Anabis's face.

"Sadie" he said gently, "It's you. Your the only one I've ever wanted. I love you!'

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. Leaving my shocked as could be.

Anabis P.O.V

I had just walked back in to the room after talking to Sadie's Dad/Orpheas **(Sorry! I don't know how to spell the god that is traped in Sadie's Dad.) **He had just given me permission to travel with Sadie, Carter and unfortunately Bast. I was suppose to watch over her and make sure she doesn't hurt. Right as I turned entered the room I noticed a portal pop open and out tumbles Sadie. She quickly picks her self up and brushes off her close.

Looking around, she surveyed the area. By this time, I had slowly started to walk forwards to greet her. I new exactly why she was here. She wanted to ask me and her dad a question. I knew that she wouldn't be asking the question to her dad, because he had left after talking to me.

By this time, I had come close enough for her to see me. I saw her turn and look at me. Her face was fierce. I stepped closer and said

"Your Father isn't here." I kept my face expressionless for the effects. I at least thought it was a cool effect.

"Oh" she says a little stunned.

I hadn't given time to explain why she was here, but on second thougts I didn't need to. I waited for here to say more but she just continued to stare at me with a stunned look.

_Great,_ I thought to myself,_she's in shock._ I sighed loudly before continueing.

"Aren't you going to ask me a question?" I said trying to provoke her out of her shoke. It seemed to work. I saw her shake her head as if she was snapping herself out of a trance. Her eyes squinted at me as if she was working very hard to attempt to read my mind with no mind reading skills.

"How did you know that? I never told you why I came her for." I smile at her and take her hand in mine. I look deep into her eyes trying to seduce her.

"Why do you think your here? I was the one who helped you think about those things. I want you guys to succeed as much as you want to succeed. I was just helping you from behind the scenes."

I see her nod before I continue, "Now I am able to help you without you not knowing it was me. Your Father has given me permission to travel with you." I see her look down as she comprehends this.

Sadie looks up into my eyes ands nods. I can tell that she is still thinking about something because she still had that look in eyes. I saw her again look down at thee ground, before looking up and anywhere else but at me. I hear her whisper with fear in her voice.

"Did you find anyone to court yet?" I smiled at how much fear was in her voice.

The answer to her question was simple for me because I had in fact found someone to court.

I look down at her with glee in my eyes. "yes" I saw softly to her.

All of a sudden her body stiffens and she turns away. I could feel her body quivering.

Woops! I guess I worded that wrong. I quickly grab her bony shoulder and spin her around to face me.

"Saidie" I say holding on to her so she doesn't spin away, "Sadie! It's you!" She stops struggling and looks up at me with shock but with happiness.

"It always has been. Ever since I saw you. I knew it was you. Sadie, I love you!" I tell in the most seductive voice I could manage. I could feel her breath quicken as I reach up and grip her chin softly. I tilt her chin up, and press my lips to hers. Sealing the Godly marriage vow. Binding myself to her. I was hers and she was mine. It would remain that way forever, and all I had to do was kiss the girl of my dreams.

************Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a story. Sorry that it is only 325 words. Didn't have my time. Will be longer next chapter. Be prepared for major LEMONS! And more LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! Please review! Thanks, WolfLightningOmega*************

**UPDATE COMMENT:**

**Hey everyone! I did update the grammar and layout. Much easier to read. Considering that I wrote this in February and just now updated this, I say the writing structure is okay but not my best work. Please review and tell me if there is anything else that I need to change.**

**-WolfLightning Omega-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like over a year but here is the thing. I sort of wrote this when in the 10th grade and well now I'm in the 11th grade so I'm not as into it as I was back then. However, I will do my best to update this as fast as I can. You see I write stories for Wattpad under the name WolfLightning. Yes, they are my own unique stories and not fanfiction crap that I use to write. But anyway, I just saw that I had 49 reviews here with** **5,483 views**** and well on my wattpad I have 336 reads but only 5 reviews. So thanks to everyone who reviewed over the year. So I'll stop ranting and get on with the story. But please do keep commenting! The more comments I get, the more I'm willing to continue this story! **

**-WolfLightningOmega-**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_He took my face in his hands and kissed me. Leaving my shocked as could be._

* * *

**Sadie POV:**

Is he-

Are we-

He can't be doing what I think he is doing, can he?

OMFG! He's kissing me...and I think I love it!

As Anubis kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. This was so good that there was no words to put words to this.

We kissed for a few more seconds before we pulled away. Both of us were panting heavily from the was probably the best kiss I have ever had, even if it was my first kiss. As we pulled away, I looked into his gorgeous dark eyes expecting to find pure happiness only. What I found was not only pure happiness but also mischief. What the hell?! not only that but he was smirking like he knew something I didn't.

"why are you- " I started to say but was interrupted by him.

"Now you have to marry me!" Anabus sang looking straight at me. Did he just say marry? Like hell I have to marry him! Plus, im to young to get married anyway.

"like hell no I'm not getting married." I counter back at him. All I get for a response is him shaking his head like I'm the stupid one. Which I'm most certainly not!

"You don't get it do you, Sadie? Once you kiss a God, you have to marry that him or her. Its the house rules." when he said this I stared at him like he had a wart that just meracously just appeared on his forehead. He can't be series can he?

I look at him to see if I could see any bluffing but his favlce was so sincere that I had to believe him. Why when I think things have just gotten good, it comes back and slaps me in the face? I have absolutely no clue.

"You are the single-most-annoying-God-EVER!" I say through clenched teeth. The sentence started out normal but then came out forcefully.

"That why you love me" Anabus says seriesly, looking down at me. Does he ever laugh or crack a joke? I don't think it's possible for him and I'm quite series.

"You keep telling yourself that" I mutter, starting to think it was probably time to go. Maybe I can escape without him. Highly unlikely but it was worth a thought. Its not even worth trying to escape with out him.

"Time to go, dog face" I grumble, grabbing his hand and pulling him towords the portal.

"Husband" he corrects me as if we are already married. When he says this I stop and just stare at him with wide eyes and confusion. Finally I snap out of it.

"Did you just call me- " I start but was interrupted again.

"Lets go wifey" he sings, so unlike himself. This day is just getting weirder and weirder. He pulls me to the portal without another word and we both go tumbling through back to carter and Bast. Oh, why can't things ever be normal for once? Wait I know! Its because I live in a world with weird Gods.

* * *

**Hand that is it for the second chapter. So if at the beginning it sounds rude, sorry I wrote that a long time ago and I'm to lazy to go back and change that. Anyways, I can't believe how much people have read this.**

**Also, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. I haven't edited this yet and that will take me a while. Thanks to all who reviewed. Comments are appreciated. This is also not my best work so bare with me as I re-become attached to this story. **

**comment and r&r! ^_~**

**-WolfLightningOmega-**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS! **

**WolfLightning here to tell everyone that I am totally inspired! **

**I just went back to check how many people have viewed this story and- **

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE! **

***a drum roll starts playing in the background***

**OVER 9,000 VIEWS!**

**Gosh I love y'all so much! You make me so happy! I could kiss all of you! . . . well not ****_literaly_**** but you know what I mean. **

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story. I know it's been a LLLLOOONNNGGG TIME, but thanks anyway! **

**So, I'll stop talking and you'll start reading. **

**PEACE OUT!**

**-WolfLightning-**

* * *

Carter POV:

"What!" I say through my teeth, "Is taking her so long?!"

Bast and I were currently waiting for my dear _late_ sister. The plan was that while Bast and I were getting some scrolls from the history museum, Sadie would go to Dad to ask him a couple of questions. Then we would meet back at the house to discuss our findings at 10 pm. It was currently 10:45 and there was no sign of Sadie. I knew that there could be a chance that she could've been attacked and died, but I highly doubt that. She was going to Dad's place after all. And Dad and the dog-headed-freak-of-a-god, Anubis, would not let anything harm her while she was there.

But still- could she at least make an _attempt_ to be on time?! NOOO! She just had to be late again! I swear when she finally decides to join the ones who care about being on time, I will-

Right at that moment, a portal opens up and she pops out. But she wasn't alone. Standing right behind her was the dog-headed-freak called Anubis. And by the look on Sadie's face, she wasn't to happy about something. On the contrary, Anubis looked highly pleased with himself.

"Do you even know what _time_ it is, Sadie?! 10:45! Your 45 minutes late! And-" I say as I begin yelling at her; only to be interrupted by your lateness herself.

"Dad wasn't there but sent Mr. dog breath here to also help protect us. Something happened. We ended up kissing. And NOW I'm engaged to this freak!" She says angrily then points her thumb at Anubis who is just smiling away. Bast and I knew that right at that moment it was better to just remain silent than say anything. But the silence between us was kind of awkward.

"I'm going to bed! G'night!" She grumbles before stomping off towards her room. In a few seconds we her the door slam and then complete silence. Bast and I both turn towards Anubis who is looking extremely upset now. In fact, he looked almost ready to cry.

This kind of shocked me because I knew that Anubis was a very serious god who hardly let anything bother him. The only thing that I knew that really got to him was Sadie, but she does that to everyone. This change of behavior was totally shocking for me. I didn't exactly know what to do.

"I feel like a a terrible person." Anubis groans as he plops down and puts his head between his knees. This makes Bast snort in agreement.

"That's an understatement!" She hisses while rolling her eyes. I may not be an expert at comforting people, but I can definitely tell you that Bast is definitely not helping the situation here.

"Bast!" I hiss at her, while giving her the look that told her she wasn't helping. Unfortunately she ignores me.

"This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't kissed her! This is the exact reason why cats and dogs don't get along! Cats know when- "

"Bast!" I hiss at her again. This time I get a response.

"What, my kitten?" Bast says with extreme innocence. Innocent?! My ass!

"Not helping!" I hiss angrily.

"Fine" she huffs, "I need to go do some . . . _stuff_ anyway." She grumbles before walking swiftly away.

Once she's gone, I look back down at Anubis who still had his head between his knees. The only difference is that his shoulders were shaking slightly. Was he . . . crying?

Holy crap!

He is crying!

Dang!

What do I do?!

Okay.

Let's stay calm.

Now think.

What would Sadie do in this situation?

She would be trying to comfort them.

Slowly I kneel down and put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It takes a while but he finally wipes his eyes and looks up at me.

"You know," I say softly to him, "she not angry that your officially together. She is just upset that she is engaged at a young age. In this day and age, people get married when they are older than at like 21. There are cases where some do get married at the age of 18 but most of the time those marriages never last. Right now, Sadie is just confused and upset."

"She's confused and upset? . . . At the same time?" Anubis asked in a confused voice.

"Yes. She's confused because she really does want to marry you but she's upset for the same exact reason." I tell him with a soft smile.

"So, in other words, she does want to marry me but she is afraid . . . Girl's are confusing." He says while nodding in understandment.

"Tell you what. I'm going let her sleep and then give her some time to think everything through. I will then try to talk to her. If that doesn't work then you can try but you have to be gentle and definitely no teasing her. Understand?" I say while looking him straight into his eyes.

"Yes. I'll do anything." he says with sincerity.

"Now all we have to do is wait" I say. Oh boy! This definitely not going to be fun!

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer. **

**R&R**

**-WolfLightning-**


End file.
